Famous last words
by brittishgallaghergirl
Summary: Edward left AGAIN! bella is half vampire singer! the cullens appear!
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: I own twilight!**_

_**Edward: no you don't**_

_**Me: how come **_

_**Edward: Stephanie meyer owns twilight... and famous last word by my chemical romance**_

_**Me: Darn!!**_

"You're on in 5 Izzy!" My manager Rachael told me.

Ed-he left me again. I'm still human, well sort of, i'm half vampire. I can heal myself. I'm still just as clumsy.

I ran out on the stage to be greated by my fans.

"Hey, are you ready to rock!" I screamed into the mike and started to sing:

"Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your heart?  
But where's your...

And I know  
There's nothing I can say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change...

So many  
Bright lights, that cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A love that's so demanding  
I can't speak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
'Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A love that's so demanding  
I get weak

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home

These bright lights have always blind..ed me  
These bright lights are always blind..ed me  
I say

I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me  
(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you can say can stop me going home"

Thats when I saw them, Edward and another girl as well as the other Cullens.

Once the show had finished. Danny my boyfriend, but nobody can compare to _him_, and Rachael walked me back to my dressing room. The Cullens were right behind us. That is when I opened the door and somehow broke my wrist because I heard a cracking sound. Danny and Rachael weren't bothered because they knew I would crack it back into place, but Carlisle raced over a started to examine it. I snatched my wrist off him and cracked it back in place. It felt disgusting. Carlisle looked at me confused and surprised. I ignored them and walked into my dressing room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Don't Forget

Diclaimer

Me- Who own twilight Alice?

Alice – Not me and defo not you!

Me – Uhh!! What about the song?

Alice – Stephanie Meyer owns twilight and demi levato owns the song don't forget

Me – Darn!!!

"What are you guys doing here?" I snarled.

"Who is _she?"_ The new girls asked the Cullens.

"I am Edwards _ex._" I replied coldly.

"How did your wrist heal like that?" Carlisle asked changing the subject.

"I can heal if you must know. I'm half vampire, so one of my abilities is to heal." I answered, "I'm on now if you don't mind taking your seats." I said as I skipped out.

I ran back on the stage. "Hey guys! This is my new song, Don't Forget. This is dedicated to my ex boyfriend who left me for someone else." **(A/N Thank you to '1twilighter4ever' for recommending this song!!)**

Did you forget  
That I was even alive  
Did you forget  
Everything we ever had  
Did you forget  
Did you forget  
About me

Did you regret  
Ever standing by my side  
Did you forget  
What we were feeling inside  
Now I'm left to forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

So now I guess  
This is where we have to stand  
Did you regret  
Ever holding my hand  
Never again  
Please don't forget  
Don't forget

We had it all  
We were just about to fall  
Even more in love  
Than we were before  
I won't forget  
I won't forget  
About us

But somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it

Somewhere we went wrong  
We were once so strong  
Our love is like a song  
You can't forget it  
At all

And at last  
All the pictures have been burned  
And all the past  
Is just a lesson that we've learned  
I won't forget  
I won't forget us

But somewhere we went wrong  
Our love is like a song  
But you won't sing along  
You've forgotten  
About us

I got a standing ovation and shocked looks from all of the Cullens except 'whatsherface'.

That's what you get." I whispered as I walked of the stage. I knew the Cullens would hear.

_**Thanks to:**_

_**1twilighter4ever**_

_**bloodyrosey**_

_**edwards-girl-forever-drak**_

_**For your wonderful reviews! Now press the button! I dare you to!**_

_**-T34M CU113N**_


End file.
